A Walk In The Park
by sellthelie
Summary: It was so quiet out here, peaceful, if she wanted to, she could ignore those inside completely. BillHermione.


**Pairing: **Bill/Hermione  
**Prompt: **Fairy Lights  
**Rating: **Any Age  
**A/N: **Not so much _lights,_ more of just fairies. :D

**Fairy Lights**

* * *

It was so quiet out here, peaceful, if she wanted to, she could ignore those inside completely. The patio protected her from the wind, but let her see out over the garden. Hermione didn't know how long she had been out here, the glass in her hand was nearly empty, if she wanted to rectify that she would have to be sociable. Which wasn't on her to-do list for the night. She was content to remain outside, with only the few stars that showed through the breaks in the clouds for company.

"You are missing a_ great _party."

"Really?" Hermione said cynically, "It was going along smashingly when I left, can't imagine it getting much worse."

"Well, at one table Percy is holding court telling all about his in-depth report on the validity of something rather boring, but to him is the most exciting development," Bill said, sitting beside her on the bench. "On another Ron, and various wizards are debating the merits of girls on professional Quidditch teams."

"How scintillating, I simply must get inside and attach myself to both of those conversations if possible."

"I'd avoid mum if I were you, she was talking to Nev's Gran about witches in the workforce, and I believe I heard your name mentioned as an example."

"Good, or bad?"

Bill smiled slyly, "What do you think Granger?"

"Of course," Hermione groaned. "I'm pretty sure my uterus will still be functioning in a few years, I don't feel the need to procreate as yet. She should hassle Ginny, get onto her, she is her daughter after all."

"She will, she just thinks Gin is still a bit young..."

"I'm only a year older than her, so I'm an old maid, but Ginny is still a spring chicken?" She snapped, draining her glass as she finished.

"Easy on Granger, you know Mum, headstrong to a fault. I think she's still upset about the break-up."

"That was six months ago! And Ron was an arse, even she knows that."

"Not that one, mine."

"Oh," Hermione said quietly, sitting back in the seat. "Sorry."

"It's fine," he said stoically. "How long do you think we have to remain to be polite?"

"Well the fact that we are still here I think puts major points in both of our favour," Hermione smiled, looking behind them to the house. "I didn't think dinner would ever end, not that it wasn't tasty, but with Parkinson on one side, and that rather _fresh _smelling gentleman on the other; I very nearly left then and there."

"I saw _him,_ you should have done like I did, and sneak into the dining room earlier; I moved my name card to a more agreeable location."

"And you left me behind?" Hermione said dramatically, "Now that's just rude, and here I thought your mother raised you better."

Laughing, "Someone came in, so I had to leave it. I did manage to do some good though, did you see who Ron was seated next to?"

_"I'll get 'em!"_

Hermione cringed, "Speak of the devil."

"Time's up then," Bill said, standing and pulling Hermione to her feet.

"No."

"No?"

"I can't go in there, Pansy looks at me like I'm the saddest individual on the planet, and some of Malfoy's friends keep giving me looks that I really don't want to categories."

"Well what are you going to do?" He asked, looking behind them, "Ron is coming, he's on a mission."

"Let's go for a walk, it's not too cold, or I'll just go, but I _cannot _go back in there just yet."

"Alright, come on," he said, taking her hand, and striding off the patio into the darkness below. "Mum seems intent on introducing me to every single, or nearly single witch inside."

"Poor thing," Hermione whispered as they heard Ron open the door above them. After a few moments of calling for them, the door shut again. Smiling widely, "Safe, for now."

"So we walk," Bill said heading off further into the shadows. "Where exactly? I've never been here before."

"I over heard Luna talking at dinner about the grounds," she said, walking quickly to keep up with his long strides. "Her father apparently thinks that this area is a breeding ground for a rare species of fairies."

"What do you think?"

"I think Luna, and her father need to stay away from the wine, _but_ it gives us the perfect excuse should anyone ask."

"Which is?"

"That you and I were looking for the fairies, it's completely plausible."

He laughed loudly, "No it isn't."

"Yes, it is."

"Hermione," he stopped, turning to her. "When a wizard leaves a party with an attractive young witch, for a walk outside, generally he's not looking for fairies."

"Well, we are."

"Okay, but they won't believe it. I can guarantee that much."

"So what are we doing then? What will they assume we did?" He just winked at her, before walking away, "No! We aren't."

"Let's find the fairies Hermione," he chuckled. "Before dessert preferably, and the gossip starts."

"Gossip?"

* * *


End file.
